


Digimon Adventure: Frontier

by bubblesandsparkles



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandsparkles/pseuds/bubblesandsparkles
Summary: What if the Adventure kids went to the Digital World and digivolved into Digimon's with spirit, just like in Frontier? Contains Sorato, Koumi and Taiora and Takari friendship.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi
Kudos: 6





	Digimon Adventure: Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! So I wanted to read a Digimon fanfiction where the Adventure kids could digivolve just like in Frontier, but I couldn't find one so now I'm making one myself. 
> 
> This fanfiction contains, Sorato, Koumi, and Taiora and Takari friendship. Would have made it romantic Takari, but they're 13 in this and that's too young so no. 
> 
> This takes place in 2004. Joe is 17, Taichi/Sora/Yamato is 16, Koushiro/Mimi is 15, and Takeru/Hikari is 13. 
> 
> Also, let's pretend that smartphones exist in 2004

The Beginning Of A New Adventure

It was a lazy Sunday for Taichi "Tai" Yagami. It was just him doing nothing but play on his orange smartphone and have his best friend Sora Takenouchi doodle some flower arrangements for her mother.

A notification bell dinged from his phone, as a text message from an unknown number popped up on his screen.

"Come to the Odaiba Summer Camp to enter the Digital World"

Digital World? Tai thought as he scratched his head and a notification bell dinged ok Sora's red smartphone. Like a video game?

"Digital World?" Sora thought out loud. Tai snapped his head to her. "You got the text too?"

Sora quirked an orange eyebrow, hesitating for a bit before rising her phone, showing the text message.

"You mean the one from unknown saying to go to the summer camp in Odaiba to play this video game?" Tai nodded.

"Well, yeah. I got it." She answered putting her phone away and continued doodling. Ta stared at her for a few minutes, before struggling with what to say.

"So...um...should we go?" Sora laughed at what she thought was a ridiculous question, not taking her eyes away from her notebook.

"No. Of course not."

"Why not?" Tai asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Because a stranger told us to go there. Not our friends, a stranger. Who knows why he or she texted us!"

The goggle head boy groaned at his best friend. He flopped onto his bed on his back before deciding to jump right back on his feet. He then dashed to his door and picked up his sports sweater from his desk chair, shoving his phone in the pocket.

"Fine you stay here and I'll go!"

"Taichi, no!" Sora concludes, jumping up from the ground and grabbing onto her friend's arm. Tai swung open the door, about to leave until a younger voice caught both of the teenager's attention.

"Mom? Can I go to the nearby summer camp?" Hikari "Kari" Yagami, Tai's 13-year-old sister, asked, leaning against the island counter.

Yuuko Yagami whipped around with a spatula in hand. "Why would you want to go there?"

Kari just shrugged, putting a smile on her face. "Well you see, T.K texted me."

Sora and Tai both narrowed their eyes, knowing that the small Yagami was lying to her mother.

"On T.K? Well, of course, you can. Here's some money for the bus ride,"

Kari smiled gleefully as she watched Yuuko walk over to her purse and pick up her wallet, handing Kari a few yens.

"Make sure to be home by 6:30, okay?" The young brunette nodded, kissed her mother on the cheek and bid her goodbye before leaving the door.

Both Tai and Sora glanced at each other while Yuuko went back to cooking

"Let's go!" Sora demanded as she left to the front door with Tai following.

"Mom! We're going to get some ice cream" Tai told his mother as he and Sora slipped on their shoes.

"Have fun! Oh and Sora, take care of Taichi. He gets super hyper after eating sugar." Tai's cheeks turned into a deep red colour as Sora chuckled.

"M-mom!" The boy protested, unable to say anything else. Sora then reached for the hat rack and took off her brown Beret, placing it on her head.

"Will do Mrs. Yagami, will do."

oOo

Coming from Shimane, Yamato "Matt" Ishida sat on the train ride to Tokyo, so he can visit his kid brother and mother.

His parents split up when he was only seven, being separated from his little brother, Takeru, ever since. His dad won custody of him while his mother got his brother. Ever since then, he lived in Shimane with his grandmother and dad, while Takeru stayed in Tokyo with his mother.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid the weird glances from the other passengers. Despite being half Japanese, having a French mother gave him golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. But what made him uncomfortable wasn't just the stares, but also the strange text he got from an unknown number just a few minutes.

After much consideration, he decided to check out what this was. He took out his blue smartphone and searched up the camp. Turns out it was only a few minute's walks here. And with that, the boy decided to search it out.

He felt the train come to a stop and the doors slide open. He then heard the announcer say that they had stopped at Odaiba, Tokyo. His destination.

He stood up from his seat and grabbed onto his luggage. Once his foot touched the station ground, a blond woman in her late thirties hugged him tightly.

"Oh! Yamato, honey. It's been too long!" Nancy said as she broke the hug and examined their height. "You've gotten so much taller! You already passed to me!"

Nancy went straight into another hug as Matt chuckled and hugged his mother back. "Hi, Mama,"

He looked past her shoulder to see his 13-year-old brother, Takeru "T.K" Takaishi, wearing all black with a matching black scarf and purple Fedora. The younger blond seemed kind of nervous, picking with the end of his scarf.

He broke the hug with his mother and walked towards Takeru.

"Didn't see you there, squirt." T.K laughed as Yamato took off his hat and started ruffling his blond hair.

"Hi Onii-Chan," T.K chuckled, as he fixed his hair and put his hat back on.

"Come on boys," Said Nancy, as she stole the luggage's from Matt. "We need to hurry to the car before we get a parking ticket!"

"Eh-wait!" Yamato stopped them just in time. "What is it, sweetheart?" His mother asked as he struggled with his words.

"Well, uh...I wanted to go check out the summer camp I and T.K went to before the divorce. If that's okay..."

"Matt..." Nancy gave him a sorry look, feeling a bit of guilt hit her heart for separating the two brothers. "I'm sorry sweetie but it's just got shut down-"

"I know, I just wanna look around it. That's all." Matt clarified. Nancy bit her lip, thinking of an answer.

"I'll go with him!" T.K announced proudly. "Kari invited me there just a few minutes ago. And it's only a five-minute walk away."

"Kari? I do like her...okay fine! Just come back in two hours okay?"

"Okay, Mama! We'll be back ASAP!"

The two boys said goodbye to their mother as they made their way to the old summer camp.

"Matt...there's uh...something I need to tell you..." T.K admitted taking his yellow smartphone out of his pocket and to his brother. "I kind of lied to Mama...I know she wouldn't let me go if I told her the truth..."

Matt shot him a weird look, before looking down on his kid brother's phone screen to see a text message.

His eyes widened. It was the same text he got from an unknown number.

oOo

"Do you think my hair will look better in an updo or down?" Mimi Tachikawa asked as she examined herself in the mirror, wearing a white romper.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi groaned as he slammed his head into the dozen textbooks laid out on the table. The caramel haired girl just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Izzy! Let's have some fun!"

"Mimi, would you rather be in a summer school or learn from me?" Mimi stuck her tongue and sat down on the chair across from him. She pushed him at the end of his rope. She knows.

"Fine, let's study-oh hey! I got a text!' Mimi gushed, picking up her green smartphone and excitedly unlocking the lock screen of her white fluffy dog before her phone was snatched away from her.

"Koushiro! Give me my phone back! That's probably one of my girlfriend's!" Izzy just rolled his eyes as he took a look at the text.

"One, it's Izzy, and two, it's just a scam," Izzy said nonchalantly, sliding the phone over to her.

"Really?" Mimi asked, retrieving her phone and looking at the text. "But there's no charge listings or anywhere to pay..."

"Scams don't have to just be about money, Mimi. And besides, I got one too." He answered, Mimi, quirking an eyebrow.

"You got one too?" The fifteen-year-old girl asked, causing the redhead to nod. Mimi's lips suddenly curled into a smile and her eyes shined in glee. Being the extremely enthusiastic girl she is, found fun in everything she sees.

"Then let's go!" She grinned, standing up and packing her stuff. Izzy on the other hand just rolled his eyes. "Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"I did," She started, grabbing his hand and tried to pull him up. "And when you said that you got one too, got me excited. This could be a fun little adventure we can go on, and we're gonna miss it because you want me to learn?"

Izzy only scoffed, as he pulled his hand out of her grip.

"No thank you. If you want to go, then you go alone." The teenage girl shrugged. "Fine," She answered, swinging her bag over his shoulder.

"I'm serious..."

"I know,"

Izzy gave her a look, but Mimi just ignored it. She walked towards the door until she was out of sight. A few moments later he heard the door click open.

"Mimi?" He asked in disbelief that she just left him. He fumed a bit, before packing up his laptop and chasing after her.

oOo

Kari Yagami sat uncomfortably between her brother and his best friend on the bus. Tai had a strong grip on her left arm while searching through her pink smartphone, while Sora kept a watchful glaze over the younger girl.

"I can't believe you lied to Mom." Tai sighed, handing his sister her phone back. "You know you can't do that, right?"

The brunette rolled her eyes before prying her brother's hand off of her. "You lied to mom too."

Sora put a soft hand on her shoulder while giving her a small smile.

"We're just trying to protect you...who knows what the hell these strangers meant by Digital World". Those last two words got the attention of a seventeen-year-old boy sitting beside them.

"Digital World?" The blue-haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses. "Are you guys going to the Odaiba Summer Camp?

The three of them nodded as the boy grunted, slamming his textbooks shut. He then began muttering stuff about his stupid brothers and strangers scamming them.

The three younger teens gave him a look, and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. My name's Joe by the way. Joe Kido!" Joe introduced himself to the others. Sora smiled as she motioned to herself and her friends.

"Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi, and this is Tai and this is his little sister, Kari."

"Nice to meet you!" Kari waves with a smile, as Tai said, "Sup!"

The bus made a stop, and two new teenagers walked in. A boy with red hair carrying his laptop, and a girl with caramel hair.

"I can't believe you forced me to come with you," Izzy noted, as they made their way in front of Tai and the other's, grabbing onto the handles for safety.

Mimi scoffed. "Oh please, I didn't force you to come, you just have the hots for me." The computer nerd blushed at that comment.

"N-no I don't! And besides! How do you know we're not getting scammed right now!" Izzy remarked, while Mimi rolled her eyes and shrugged it off with a 'Whatever'.

"Wait! Are you talking about the digital world?" Kari suddenly questioned, cutting in. "Um..I'm sorry, but my name's Kari. This is Tai, Joe, and Sora. We got this strange text about Digital World and-"

"Ah! You guys got one too? Yay! That makes this even more exciting!" Tai sweatdropped at the over an enthusiastic girl. "Uh...exciting?" He asked, confused by her.

"Ooh! We forgot to introduce ourselves. How rude of us. Anyhow, I'm Mimi and this geek over here is Koushiro. Or Izzy. He really likes the name, Izzy."

oOo

How could this place be open? Shouldn't it be shut down?" Matt asked as he and his brother entered the abandoned park.

T.K scratched his chin, nervously looking around the place. "I don't know. It was supposed to be closed after those seven kids disappeared here a few years ago.."

The brothers stopped once they heard rustling from behind. They turned around to see six other kids. T.K smiled at the brunette girl in particular.

"Kari!" He exclaimed, running up to the group of kids and embracing her.

"Oh my gosh, T.K!" She giggled, tearing her away from the hug. "It's a perfect coincidence you're here! I used you as an excuse!"

"Ah! Same!" Matt shifted feeling uncomfortable, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tai saw this and decided on asking the most obvious question.

"So, you guys also got the text?" He asked, bringing up his phone to receive a nod. "Yeah."

"This doesn't feel right..." A trembling voice from behind was heard. They all turned around to see Joe, the oldest, biting his nails nervously. "What if someone is stalking us?"

"I don't see anyone around..." Sora commented, looking around her surroundings for any sight of a stalker.

A dinged come out from all of the eight phones and each of them took it out and read it.

"The portal to the Digital World is open. Your adventure begins now."

What the hell? Tai thought, feeling a little nervous from the strange text message. But before he even had time to process this, a huge tidal wave swelled over them, washing them away to another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know the characters might seem a little OOC, but I promised they'll be much better later. I did want to make Mimi the enthusiastic one, but not during the times when she barely ate and walked for hours. And T.K will be the optimistic one of the group. Always finding the positive in the negative


End file.
